Masque of Sun and Moon
by ThatbloodyTartarus
Summary: It is a dance between darkness and fire, circling each other to the rhythm of their sardonic laughter and the broken cry from when they fell from glory. Once, they had both climbed the stars to touch the sky. Once, they had encircled the whole world in their ambition. Now, their orbits cross, and the world stills, waiting to see who is eclipsed. (A drabble series).


**AN:** Welcome to **Masque of Sun and Moon: a story told in drabbley bits**. Yes, I know "drabbley" isn't a word, except that now it is, because I said so.

Anyway, I originally had this idea for a _really_ long twoshot about what could happen if Masquerade met Spectra Phantom, but when I tried to write the story out it just didn't work as a continuous narrative. So I threw my first attempts out the window (or rather dragged it to the trash bin icon) and decided to try and divide the story into separate little snippets, and this was the result. It was really fun writing it in drabbles because I feel like that format allows for more flexibility in style and content, and I can play around more with the time and place of events without making the story overly long.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan. But I do claim ownership of the non-word "drabbley."

* * *

 **Masque of Sun and Moon**

Part 1: **Calm before the Storm**

 **Analysis**

Despite his being a reckless knucklehead with way too much undeserved faith in people and a habit of thinking more with his gut than his head, one has to admit Dan has his occasional moments of brilliance.

"You know, everyone thinks that just because they kinda dress the same and talk the same and act the same and have the same kind of humour and both of 'em can be kinda mean and nice at the same time, that they're exactly the same," Dan manages to get out around the giant cheese sandwich he's got stuffed halfway into his mouth, crumbs of bread flying everywhere.

"But I'm telling ya, I've fought 'em both and Masquerade and Spectra are as different as night and day."

 **Space**

They were separated by billions of stars and an endless expanse of black empty space, their worlds turning at such different speeds even time seemed a barrier. Each was only a faint image in the other's telescope, just a name on the star chart, striking enough to note but too far away to explore.

At such a distance, they couldn't really see, really know how the little twinkling star was a red giant, a sun that shone with brilliance and power above the world; or how that wisp of shadow in the night was a dark nebula, a cloud of negative essence so deep and twisted and vast, yet it painted the darkness in the glow of its phantom light.

But like the black and white pieces on a chessboard, they were on opposite sides of the same battlefield, where no matter what moves they made the very forces of physics would drive them to meet. Caught by the same gravitational pull, they circled each other like binary suns in an orbit that grew smaller with every step.

And everyone knew, inevitably, they'd have to clash.

 **Tension**

Their first introductions are brief and clipped, just skirting the edge between bare-boned politeness and being downright rude. The following "conversation" consists largely of pointed looks and seemingly casual questions that are either answered by a short "yes/no" or by one of their present friends, friends that are looking increasingly uncomfortable with the biting chill that rests over their shared booth.

Runo slams her hands down on the table with enough force to make the food jump off their plates and the glasses shatter on the floor, cutting off the awkward silence.

"I've had _enough_ of this! Would you two just _brawl_ and get it out of your systems already?!"

* * *

 **AN:** I'm just coming out of a short hiatus during which I hadn't the time to write anything for fanfic, so I thought posting this would be a good start for getting back into the game, so to speak. Having my work critiqued is a great motivator for me to keep improving and writing on my other projects, so either if you loved it or hated it, I'd be happy to hear about it in a review or whatever.

 **Next time:** **Clash Between Titans**


End file.
